Seven Team
by The Ruisu
Summary: EL equipo siete juntos se enfrentaron contra Madara en la batalla  final pero fracasaron. Kami ,el dios celestial envian las mentes y recuerdos  de Naruto ,Sakura y Sasuke al pasado para evitar la castatrofe ¿Que cosa  sucedera? NaruHarem Sasu-? Saku-?
1. Chapter 1

Esta Historia No Es Mia, Le He Pedido Permiso a Toaneo07 Ver.02 Para Hacer Una Version De Este Fic a mi "modo" No Esperen Tanto De Mi Ya Que Soy algo Novato pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible

Capitulos Escritos Por Toaneo07 . 1 - 2

* * *

><p>Jamás imaginaron que sus vidas terminarían así. Cuando apenas tenían seis años tenían muchos sueños, metas e ilusiones sobre su futuro. Él era rechazado por toda la aldea por el demonio que custodiaba en su interior, tenía el sueño de ser reconocido por todos. Él tenía una vida normal, su único anhelo era superar a su querido y admirado hermano y ella tenía como sueño e ilusión ser alguien de respeto ya que odiaba ser tratada mal por su apariencia.<p>

Ellos eran Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Diferente de muchas maneras terminando formando un equipo muy desigual ya que al pasar los años habían cambiado tanto para bien como para mal. Él se volvió alguien solitario y sediento de venganza contra su hermano. Él se convirtió alguien que deseaba proteger a sus seres queridos y no caer en la soledad y ella intento captar la atención del que pensaba era su verdadero amor y ser reconocida como una gran kunoichi.

De una u otra manera lo lograron.

Siguieron sus vidas y sus metas logrando grandes cosas tantos buenos como malas, tales como el progreso en las habilidades médicas y de combate del que fue llamada _Frente-de-Marquesina, Aunque_ al final se decepciono porque nunca fue amada correctamente. El logro lo imposible, dominar a su Bijuu y convirtiéndose en alguien sumamente poderoso pero que le costó perder el camino hacia su sueño de ser hokage y finalmente él consiguió su venganza derrotando a un poderoso ninjas como Itachi pero que cayó en el vicio de la venganza perdiendo el poco honor que le quedaba.

Ellos fueron el equipo siete.

Pero al final, contra todo pronóstico se volvieron a reunir en la batalla final ya que estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo debido a muchas circunstancias pero fue exactamente en la misma batalla final donde se volvieron a reunir como equipo.

La situación fue desfavorable, había estallado la cuarta guerra ninja, lo cual los bandos rivales eran la banda criminal conocida como Akatsuki contra las cinco naciones elementales ninjas. La guerra fue la peor de toda ya que, Kabuto, sirviente de Orochimaru utilizo en exceso la técnica Edo Tensei invocando a viejos y poderosos ninjas que ya habían partido al otro mundo para ayudar a Madara en su ejército.

La fuerza militar de las cincos naciones combinadas pudieron al principio hacerles frente y más cuando el jinchuriki del Kyubi y el Hachibi entraron a la batalla para ayudar a terminarlo definitivamente, Naruto había dado el primer paso.

Pero las cosas se complicaron porque Madara y Kabuto movieron bien sus fichas, por ello Sakura a petición de Tsunade le envió con un selecto grupo para atacar directamente a la base de Akatsuki, se había dado el segundo paso.

Después de ello, un ya estable Sasuke que había obtenido satisfactoriamente el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno pero se mostró sorprendido por la guerra ,en especial con la presencia de Kabuto ,decidió averiguar algunas cosas por su lado ,el había dado el paso final.

En unas series de sucesos la batalla se estaba tomando a favor de Madara y una de sus victorias fue la derrota de Killerbee a manos de los revividos Nagato e Itachi ante la impotencia de Naruto. Sakura junto a un selecto grupo atacaron la base de Akatsuki pero fueron derrotados miserablemente, ella y una chica llamada Kurotsuchi fueron los únicos sobrevivientes y Sasuke percibió el chakra del revivido itachi y decidió averiguar algunas cosas sobre su hermano.

Pasaron semanas que esos sucesos terminaran cambiando el curso de las cosas. Naruto siguió con su marcha para detener la guerra, Sakura intentaba averiguar información útil para la alianza después de su misión fallida y Sasuke buscando el chakra de su revivido hermano logrando encontrarlo y enfrentándose contra el bajo el control de Kabuto, pero Itachi logro hablar seriamente con Sasuke.

En esas series de suceso llego finalmente a la batalla final donde Madara junto a sus seis caminos del dolor se enfrentaron contra Naruto que dio todo lo que pudo en ese combate pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse problemática apareció Sakura.

Ella había logrado sentir la batalla titánica del líder de Akatsuki contra su rubio amigo, sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó a ayudarlo pero la fuerza de Madara gracias a su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno y el Rinnegan combinado resulto ser algo sumamente bestial contra Naruto y Sakura pero entonces cuando parecía todo perdido…

Sasuke ataco.

El uchiha había recapacitado gracias a las palabras de su difunto hermano y usando a su implantado Sharingan eterno contrarresto levemente el poder de Madara. Naruto y Sakura se mostraron impresionados pero aceptaron la ayuda de su antiguo camarada y hermano de aprendizaje.

El equipo siete lucho en la batalla final.

Fue tal que Madara tuvo que liberar a algunos Bijuus pero Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura mostrando que merecían el titulo de los nuevos Sannin invocaron las ya conocidas invocaciones combatiendo al límite contra Madara que comenzaba a perder terreno. Y cuando parecía que ganarían y salvarían el mundo Shinobi…

Hasta que Kabuto hizo su último movimiento.

Aprovechando el momento de descuido ,Kabuto ataco a traición y logro tomar control del Gedo mazo y usando a una gran grupo de ninjas revividos ataco a Naruto mientras Sasuke y Sakura combatían contra Madara sin que estos pudieran hacer nada ,al final Kabuto logro sacar al kyubi de Naruto e invocando al poderoso Juubi.

Al final habían fracasado.

No se hace falta decir que Sasuke y Sakura murieron bajo la furia del recién restaurado Juubi aniquilando sin excepción también a Madara y a Kabuto. El Juubi no caería otra vez en la testa de Rikudō sennin en usar el jutsu de sellado, por ello logro destruir a los dos ninjas malignos. Finalmente el Juubi fue liberado y no falto poco para que comenzara su campaña de masacre en todo el mundo.

Todo fue destruido.

Habían pasados décadas desde esos sucesos ,la tierra se convirtió en un lugar basto y vacío ,la furia del Juubi hizo que enloqueciera por las ganas de destrucción y sangre ,causando que eliminara no solo a la raza humana sino a todo ser viviente que se conociera en la faz de la tierra.

Muchos intentaron detener la furia de la bestia de diez colas, pero más su casi infinita fuerza, poder y furia fue simplemente imposible. En ese momento lo únicos seres pensantes que caminan sobre la tierra, aparte del Juubi, son algunos Oni o Demonios de menor medidas que no serían capaces de hacer daño alguno a esa bestia oscura.

Pero apartes de esos seres, existe otro ser, uno simplemente superior pero que no podía ser capaz de intervenir directamente con los asuntos del mundo terrenal, ese ser era simplemente Kami. El dios del mundo quiso intervenir varias veces para evitar este destino pero no podía, quizas los demonios tenían la libertad de entrar el mundo terrenal pero él no podría.

Repaso una y otra vez la línea del tiempo, tratando de averiguar cuáles fueron los errores que llevaron a este terrible futuro, encontrando varias que podían ser la causa: La unión de Sasuke a Akatsuki aunque también era algo importante para darle pasó a la alianza shinobi pero hubiera evitado la unión de Kabuto con la armada de Madara. Otro factor seria que Naruto no logro convertirse en Hokage en vez de Danzou, hubiera sucedido extraordinaria situaciones ya que aunque Naruto no tenía la madurez si tenía el corazón para haber sido hokage y finalmente si Sakura se hubiera vuelto más fuerte cuando estaba en el equipo siete quizas hubiera ayudado a Naruto a derrotar a Sasuke en el valle del fin.

Eso y otra situaciones más, tales como lo sucedido con los huérfanos de Ame, la muerte de Jiraiya, la misión de Itachi, las muertes de los jinchurikis o solo quizas el error más grande fue que Madara hubiera sido escogido como segundo Hokage, así hubiera evitado tan largo camino de destrucción en el mundo terrenal.

Kami sentía pena por la tierra y siendo el ser misericordioso que era decidió romper levemente la reglas y darle una oportunidad a la raza humana. Se podía ver un lugar completamente blanco, con algunas nubes y en el centro se podía apreciar una esfera brillosa de color blanca.

Materializándose lentamente se mostró tres personas completamente singulares, un rubio con marcas de bigotes en su mejilla, una pelirrosa de un frente un poco extensa y un pelinegro de piel caucásica cada uno con una túnica negra con una camisa blanca, cada uno comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al ver el lugar donde estaban planeaban hablar pero Kami hablo en su tono celestial.

**-¡escúcheme con atención mortales! ¡Yo soy como los mortales conocen como Kami!**

-¿Kami? ¿Estamos en el cielo, Dattebayo?

**-Se podía decir pero ustedes estuvieron en el limbo, un lugar donde las personas que no consiguen la paz después de morir. Ustedes sintieron que dejaron cosas atrás, por ello no fueron capaces de conseguir la paz en su muerte.**

-¿Paz?... ¡espera! ¡El Juubi! ¡Nuestros…!

**-Lo siento señorita Haruno pero sus conocidos han muerto. La verdad es que ya han pasado más de trescientos años desde eso y el mundo ha sido devastado por el Juubi**-Sonó la voz fría de Kami atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes, de pronto se ve como en un espejo, como lucia la tierra y como la bestia con diez colas reinaba el vacío mundo. Naruto y Sakura se mostraron tristes por ello, pero Sasuke solo lo miro fríamente para después ver al ser celestial.

-¿Por qué no has hecho algo al respecto?

**-Porque esto fue causado por los humanos y son ellos quienes deben de arreglarlo. Uchiha Sasuke, además que tú no tienes derecho de cuestionar, la razón de que no fuiste enviado al infierno fue porque intentaste enmendar tus errores.**

-Mph.

**-No los he traído aquí para cuestionar sus vidas ni nada por el estilo, sino para que arreglen este problema.**

-¿Nos va a revivir, ttebayo?

**-No, eso es innatural además que inútil contra el Juubi. No, lo que ustedes deben de hacer es evitar que el Juubi renazca.**

-¿Entonces qué hará?

**-Para que lo sepan que aunque crean que soy un ser supremo, hay reglas que cumplir y una de esas es no interferir con el mundo terrenal ya que los humanos se apartaron de mi guía. El punto es que aunque no pueda interferir en el mundo terrenal, puedo darle una ayuda y esas son ustedes.**

-Mph ¿Por qué nosotros?

**-Porque ustedes jugaban un papel importante en su mundo, es cosa del destino. Ahora díganme ¿Están dispuestos en evitar toda esta destrucción?-**Inquirió el ser celestial a los tres jóvenes viendo como el mundo era un vasto lugar vacío y oscuro. Naruto torció los dientes por la impotencia de no haber hecho algo correctamente, Sakura sentía tristeza por como termino su mundo y finalmente Sasuke sentía remordimiento ya que estuvo aliada con el causante de ese apocalipsis- **¿Entonces?**

-Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme ¿Qué harán?

-¡Yo pienso ayudar! ¡No dejare así a mi mundo!

-Mph. Me parece bien.

-¡Entonces somos tres Dattebayo! ¡El equipo siete tiene una nueva misión!

**-¡Que así sea!-** De pronto un aura de energía comenzaba a rodear a los tres jóvenes mientras el lugar comenzaba a cambiar, antes de hablar el ser celestial hablo una vez más- **escuchen…no puedo enviarlos durante la batalla, sino mucho atrás.**

**-**¿Atrás, Nani?

-**¡Aprovechen esta segunda oportunidad! ¡Salven a su mundo!**-Fue lo último que escucharon los tres ninjas antes de que la oscuridad les engullera completamente. Después de un tiempo, cada uno sintió una sensación que creyeron ya olvidada, el aire.

El primero en abrir lentamente los ojos fue Naruto que al ver con atención tenía el rostro pegado al césped, con lentitud como si fueran pasados años desde que no despertaba Naruto miraba a su alrededor ,estaban en el parque de ¿Konoha? El rubio jinchuriki se preguntaba dónde estaba ya que si lo pensaba con atención no había estado en un parque en konoha desde la muerte de Ero-Sennin.

Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que tenía una camisa… ¿Verde? Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin meditarlo salió corriendo directamente en el lago que quedaba cerca del parque y así lo hizo, al llegar pudo ver como lucia…era pequeña, si, mirando con más atención noto que tenía ¿Nueve años?

-Parece que te diste cuenta Dobe-Sonó la voz fría pero leve infantil de alguien conocido para el rubio quien al darse la vuelta vio que se trataba de Sasuke y Sakura que al igual que el estaban a sus nueves años.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué ocurre Dattebayo?

-Naruto, parece que….creo que nuestras mentes y recuerdos fueron transportada al pasado ¿entiendes?

-Sí, entonces debemos de cambiar el futuro ¿No?-Inquirió curiosamente Naruto viendo a sus dos amigos que asintieron. De pronto percibieron la presencia de un ANBUs y viéndose levemente asintieron y susurrando concordaron separarse y hablar después en privado-…Nos veremos más tarde.

-Reúnanse frente en la academia a la anochecer-Ordeno Sasuke en susurro recibiendo un asentimiento de sus dos compañeros y cada uno tomo un camino separado metidos en sus pensamientos y planes para lo que se disponía venir en el futuro.

Una nueva aventura ha iniciado.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura miraba el firmamento con calma, las majestuosas estrellas, lo resplandeciente de la luna y lo tranquilo de la misma noche ¿Quién diría que en el mismo cielo se esconde el cuerpo del maldito Maou Juubi? Nadie podía imaginar ese panorama tan caótico, ni siquiera la gran mayoría de los Akatsuki sabían sobre esa verdad, que estaban causando el fin del mundo y todos gracias a Madara.

La pelirrosa suspiro mientras se acomodaba entre las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en la academia ,fue la primera en llegar que sus otros dos compañeros ,supuso que Naruto debía verificar si había algún ANBUs vigilándolo y Sasuke debe de estar registrando algunas cosas en el barrio Uchiha ,eso era un hecho.

Sakura se permitió pensar en todos y cada uno de sus problemas ,todos ,desde el inicio hasta el final ,la batalla contra Zabuza ,el examen Chunnin ,la invasión en konoha ,el escape de Sasuke ,Los dos años de entrenamiento ,el rescate de Gaara ,la batalla contra Sasori ,el reencuentro con Sasuke ,las batallas posterior contra los otros de Akatsuki ,la brusquedad de Sasuke ,La invasión de Pain ,la reunión de los cincos Kage ,La cuarta guerra ninja y finalmente la resurrección del Juubi.

Sinceramente Sakura al repasar todo esos sucesos, lo único que puede atribuir todo esto es que de verdad parecía que estaban destinados a grandes cosas, de una manera el equipo siete ha estado involucrado en conflictos sumamente raros y extremos. Se permitió en pensar que el asunto más repetitivo era de Sasuke.

Sakura admite que ya no quiere al "Ultimo" Uchiha, sintió rencor por todo el dolor que le había causado el moreno pero la triste verdad era que ella se lo había ganado por sí misma, el mismo Sasuke se lo dijo en los últimos momentos de la batalla final, ellos no estaban uno para el otro, ellos podían decirse amigos, hermanos quizas pero jamás podrían enamorarse porque aunque compartían dolor, su respectivo dolor era sumamente diferente.

Eso y nada más.

Sakura ya conociendo toda la vida de Sasuke ,las situaciones que lo ha llevado a lo que fue ,le hizo darse cuenta que ella desperdicio muchos años en algo que no tenía futuro ,Es decir ,sintió rencor contra el Uchiha por todo sus desprecio pero Sasuke jamás quiso algo de ella ,él era su compañero ,nada más y ella era la misma que se lastimaba ,por ello decidió perdonarlo y olvidar su pasado ,él era su compañero ,su amigo ,nada más y eso era lo mejor.

Sakura maldecía no haberse dado cuenta antes, hubieran sido grandes amigos, tanto como Naruto con Sasuke, hubiera sido el equipo más poderoso, defendiendo a konoha de cualquier enemigo, quizas hubieran sido compresivos y hubieran apoyado a Sasuke sobre lo de Itachi.

Tantas cosas que no hicieron.

Pero ahora que estaban en el inicio y que conocían tantas cosas, podían cambiar el futuro para mejor, sabía que Naruto y Sasuke tenían sus propios planes, quizas de Naruto ser Hokage y Sasuke en vez de matar a Itachi, buscarlo y reconciliarse pero claro, de algo que jamás cambiara el uchiha es ser vengador, de seguro el querrá matar a Danzou y a los otros concejeros.

Y ella lo apoyaría.

Si antes no pudo ser capaz de comprenderlo como debía ser, ahora lo único que podía dale es apoyo, no le cuestionaría nada, ese era su vida y ella tenía la suya, Sakura solo esperaba que todo el asunto no se fuera al traste si Sasuke no tuviera cuidado.

-No deberías de estar tan pensativa, Molestia.

-Y tú no deberías de decirme molestia, Sasuke….Hola-Simplemente saludo a su compañero que había aparecido a su lado. Por otro lado el Uchiha le asintió levemente, sabían los dos que él no era muy abierto, no lo fue de niño y no lo será ahora, así que agradeció que su compañera ya no tenga esa obsesión con él, solo compañerismo y quizas en el futuro, amistad.

-Revise algunos archivos por casi todo el barrio Uchiha.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-No pude encontrar mucho, debo de esperar para tener el Sharingan.

-¿Un Genjutsu?

-Posiblemente.

-¿Piensas matar a los del consejo?

-Obviamente.

-Lo sabía, Sasuke, espero que analices la situación correctamente ¿Oíste?

-Lo sé, no tengo el poder en este momento y…

-Y no solo es eso, sino la forma que lo harás, no te puedo detener en lo que harás…Si Kami te envió con nosotros significa que sabes que lo harás igual.

-Ellos merecen morir, ordenaron asesinar a todo un clan, la mayoría eran inocente.

-Concuerdo contigo Sasuke. Habían niños, recién nacidos, mujeres u hombres que eran solos Shinobis….no merecen perdón.

-Y más Danzou, el muy bastardo fue capaz de atacar a Shisui para obtener su Mangekyou Sharingan.

-¿Shisui? Naruto me hablo sobre él y me….

-¡Sí! ¡Shisui fue el mejor amigo de Itachi-teme Ttebayo!-Esa pequeña pero audible voz para los dos niños fue suficiente para saber que Naruto había llegado. Interrumpiendo en la conversación, Naruto apareció en medio de Sasuke y Sakura con una gran sonrisa zorruna pero recibió como saludo un coscorrón bien fuerte-¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-¡Si serás idiota! ¡Ahí Chunnin patrullando por la aldea! ¡Si nos descubren!

-Podían terminar bajo arresto o peor, bajo Danzou. Ten cuidado para la próxima Usuratonkachi.

-Lo siento Hehehe, pero tranquilo ¡Hice un plan!... ¡Cállate Teme!

-¿Y de que se trata Dobe?

-Pues, me la pase todo el días realizando el Kage Bunshin-Dijo de lo más orgulloso el rubio dejando sorprendido a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Lo hiciste? Pero ¿No que lo lograste hacer antes de graduarte de ser Gennin?

-¡Exacto! Pero piensen esto, el jutsu es un Kinjutsu porque solo un Jounin podía realizarlo pero yo no soy normal, tengo bajo mi control a Kurama.

-Ya veo, sin importar que, tú tienes una gran cantidad de chakra y puedes utilizarlo para hacer ese jutsu, Muy listo Dobe.

-Gracias Teme.

-Pero Naruto no….Ya veo, ya sabías como realizar el jutsu, solo debías de repetir el procedimiento y listo, al final ¿Para qué lo hiciste?

-¡Oh claro! Pues para muchas cosas pero lo principal era dejar el clon en mi cuarto para que el Anbu pensara que seguía durmiendo, además que tape a algunos clones con un Henge para mantener vigilado este lugar.

-¿Por qué eso funcionaria?

-Porque los clones se disiparían y la información llegaría a mí-Dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa que causo molestia a Sasuke, aunque Naruto se sentía orgulloso en su plan, sabía que cuando la información de sus clones le llegaran, podría caer desmayado, tenía sietes años menos cuando hizo ese entrenamiento, su fuerza y resistencia física era deplorable pero al menos mantenía su resistencia mental intacta.

-Eso fue brillante Naruto, es verdad lo que dicen, eres el ninja número uno cabeza hueca capaz de sorprender a cualquiera.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Mmmm como sea, lo que Naruto acaba de hacer es muy útil.

-¿A qué te refieres Teme?

-Piénsalo Naruto, tú usaste tus recuerdos y pudiste usar el Kage Bunshin aun antes cuando lo aprendiste.

-Lo que Sakura dice que podemos usar nuestros recuerdos y usarlo de nuevo para nuestro entrenamiento.

-Eso significa…

-Así es Dobe, Faltan tres años para que comiencen los exámenes Gennin, tenemos todo ese tiempo para alcanzar el máximo de nuestras habilidades ya perdidas.

-Eso sería muy útil, podríamos ser capaces por nosotros mismos de derrotar a Zabuza, capaz de hacerle frente a Orochimaru antes que….bueno en fin, quizas detener la invasión de konoha, salvar al Sandaime entre otras cosas.

-¡Vaya ttebayo! Es cierto, en poco tiempo volveré a ser tan fuerte como antes y ¡Podre Graduarme con honores!

-¡No lo harás Dobe!

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué Sasuke-Teme?

-Espera Naruto, yo te explico…Es mejor que ocultemos nuestros progresos.

-¿Por qué?

-Sí que eres idiota Usuratonkachi ¡No podemos hacer eso! Ya que podíamos ser escogidos como Prodigios y saldríamos antes de la academia pero separados o casi los mismos pero si somos los más fuertes ¿nos juntarían en el mismo equipo?

-Yo… ¡Ahhh Maldición! ¡Es cierto! Además sería muy malo, ya que Danzou u otros de los del consejo podían usarnos como armas, lo sé, Sai nos contó todas esas cosas.

-Mph, Eso es muy cierto, es la verdad, los tres debemos de seguir juntos y en el mismo equipo junto con Kakashi ¿Me equivoco?

-Correcto Sasuke, Con kakashi podríamos mejorar juntos, ya que no se si podemos llegar al nivel que estábamos.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan?

-Piensa un poco Naruto, Fuimos instruidos por los Tres Sannin, no podemos replicar todo ese entrenamiento, tenemos la base y el conocimiento pero solo un maestro puede moldear el cuerpo a un estudiante.

-Mph, maldición, lo que quieres decir, podríamos entrenar y quizas replicar los métodos de entrenamientos que nos han autoimpuesto pero no llegaremos al nivel que estábamos.

-Así es, debemos de repetir todo el entrenamiento, yo aumentado mi chakra, Naruto con el Rasengan y tú con el Chidori pero ¿Sera lo mismo?

-Sera sumamente difícil ¿no chicos?

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que seremos débiles, sino alcanzaremos un nivel por de si superior pero cuando tengamos a Kakashi como maestro podemos pedirle entrenamiento o intrusión ¿No les parece?

-Ya le estamos dando mucha vuelta al asunto, eso lo veremos cuando seamos seleccionados en el mismo equipo.

-Mmmm me parece Teme pero ¿Exactamente qué haremos para evitar la resurrección del Juubi?

Los tres se mantuvieron callados rápidamente, el tema de conversación era sumamente serio y complicado, era cierto que tenían el conocimiento pero no sería lo mismo, ahora debían de ver un modo de entrenar y mejorar además del cuestionamiento de Naruto.

Estaban para evitar que resurgir el Juubi ,ese era su principal misión ,lo demás no importa si ese demonio es liberado una vez más ,por ello su objetivo es detener a aquel autor de tal plan retorcido como liberar al diez colas y ese era Madara uchiha. Cada uno de ellos tenía en mente que debían de hacer para quizas evitar tal catástrofe.

Naruto sabía bien que derroto al Uchiha gracias al _modo Rikudō_ y un poco de suerte pero era el poder de kurama. Que le garantizo parcialmente la victoria, pero tenía muchos problemas, primero debía de ganar…otra vez a Kurama y para ello debía de hacer muchas cosas, segundo volverse muchísimo más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo actual era ,ya que con suficiente poder quizas pueda encontrar a Killerbee o la isla de la tortuga para tener la lucha contra el kyubi ,todo un problema ya que fue capaz de ir a la isla porque estaban en guerra y ahora Kumo es enemigo de Konoha ,un dilema muy feo…

Sasuke sabía que para detener a Madara debía tener un Magenkyou Sharingan Eterno pero… ¿Cómo carajo iba a conseguirlo? Tenía el conocimiento de cómo manejarlo y todas sus habilidades pero en su cuerpo de nueves años ni tenía el Sharingan de un aspa, su única solución era entrenar para obtener su Doujutsu lo más rapido posible, pero no podía ir a donde su hermano y pedirle a cambio sus ojos, no, debía de haber otra solución…

Sakura….ella lo único que pensaba era que Sasuke y Naruto son los únicos capaces de derrotar a Madara ,ella no poseía un Doujutsu ,ella no poseía un Bijuu y aunque los consiguiera terminaría en varias situaciones no muy favorables ,ella lo único que podía tener como objetivo es derrotar a los otros Akatsuki y apoyar a sus dos compañeros…ahora que lo pensaba con atención ,Naruto y Sasuke fueron capaces de hacerles frente porque uno tenía el control total del kyubi y el otro porque tenía el Sharingan máximo ,entonces…

-Oigan ¿No hablaron de un tal Shisui Uchiha no?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Sakura?

-Pues y si….no, no lo creo, es muy loco.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura-Chan?

-Naruto, tú me mencionaste que ese Uchiha tenía un Mangekyou igual que a Itachi y Sasuke ¿No?

-Sí, eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Itachi, después tuve que pelear contra Nagato y cuando le derrotamos, Itachi tuvo que irse por un asunto personal Ttebayo.

-¿Y ese momento fue cuando hablo contigo Sasuke?

-Mph, si, fue cuando me lo encontré y me hablo de muchas cosas ¿Y eso qué?

-Pues, hay un modo de que puedas obtener el Mangekyou eterno.

-¿Con los ojos de Shisui?

-Bueno pero si consigues los ojos tanto de Danzou y el que tiene tu hermano quizas pueda obtenerlo pero…terminaría siendo una locura.

-¡OI! ¡¿Y qué hay de Kakashi-sensei? ¡El consigue el Mangekyou y sin ser un Uchiha!

-Lo que estaba hablando era el Magenkyo Eterno Naruto, Así Sasuke tendría el mismo poder que Madara.

-Sería muy complicado Sakura, Dobe….Pensemos en otra cosa, no me gusta que hablen de mi Doujutsu como si fuera un juguete.

Con una mirada sumamente fría de parte de Sasuke, los tres una vez más se mantuvieron en silencio pensando en cualquier cosa que le ayudara en su camino ninja. Sakura pensaba que podía usar el entrenamiento de Tsunade y si alguien le preguntaba cómo consiguió todo ese conocimiento y habilidades, solo diría que Tsunade fue su inspiración.

Naruto pensaba en aprender directamente el Rasengan y el Kawazu Kumite El Estilo De Los Sapos, además de usar el factor de los Kage Bunshin para aumentar su Chakra y Experiencia gracias a ese método, quizas podría ser capaz de dominar el Rasengan o el Oodama Rasengan, no solo eso, tenía una loca idea de repetir el entrenamiento del Senjutsu y la energía natural, tal idea descabellada estaba tomando forma en su mente.

Sasuke estaba interesado en especializarse en la gama de jutsu Katon que habían en el templo del barrio Uchiha, se concentraría también en su velocidad, en obtener su Sharingan, en el Kenjutsu además de conseguir una espada igual a la que tenía, quizas así manejaría su control de Raiton, cuando estuviera con Kakashi le pediría que lo entrenara con el Chidori, para así no tener problema si lo usa en el futuro.

Lo que si lamentaba los tres jóvenes en cuerpos de niños de nueve es que no tenían los contrato de invocación y aseguraba que no lo tendrían jamás ,ya que ellos tenían pensando usar sus métodos de entrenamientos y si sus respectivos maestros lo descubren ,quizas cuestionarían toda la situación y finalmente descubrirían el asunto del futuro, bueno en el caso de Orochimaru es confuso ya que Sasuke no lo necesita para conseguir el poder que obtendrá al final ,además si no fuera el caso ,Sasuke no estaría nuevamente cerca del raro Sannin de la serpientes. Con un suspiro múltiple acordaron mentalmente que las cosas cambiarían pero era eso o que el Juubi dejara inerte toda la tierra.

-Creo que no hay que pensar mucho en eso ¿no teme, Sakura-chan?

-Está bien Naruto ¿Cómo entrenaremos? Podríamos ser descubiertos y eso sería contraproducente.

-Debemos de tener un plan…Lo tengo ,esto es lo que haremos-Ordeno el pelinegro susurrándole algunas cosas a sus dos compañeros que escucharon atentamente ,cuando finalizo acordaron hacerlo a la pie de la letra y con esa reunión ya finalizada cada uno con sumo cuidado partieron directamente a sus respectivo hogar ,pronto iniciaría el cambio de sus vidas.

**Al día siguiente.**

Era de mañana en la academia y era ya la hora del almuerzo, por ello todos los alumnos se encontraban en el patio de la academia y había un joven en específico que se encontraba en un columpio sumamente pensativo y ese joven se trataba de Naruto uzumaki.

El pequeño rubio a diferencia de sus años de infancia pensaba en muchas cosas de la situación que se encontraba, en su "vida pasada" en ese momento estaría haciendo unas bromas o poniéndose en ridículo para llamar la atención pero gracias a sus recuerdos y los sucesos de su vida pasada ya no tiene necesidad de ello.

Su pensamiento estaba directamente en su sueño de ser hokage, tenía varias metas tales como conseguir la paz del mundo y detener a Akatsuki en su plan de revivir al Juubi pero primero debía ser Hokage, su vida pasada no lo logro y ahora que sabía muchas cosas no fallaría esta vez, sería el mejor Hokage de todos, superaría a su padre y conseguiría la paz, ese era su nueva meta.

Ya no necesitaba llamar la atención o conseguir el reconocimiento de los demás, él lo conseguiría por sus acciones a la hora de defender a la aldea y lo haría. El rubio sonrió levemente al recordar que Sakura y Sasuke le pidieron que mantuviera un perfil bajo con todos, que siguiera actuando como lo hacía en su vida pasada.

Claramente ellos estaban locos.

Obvio que no destacaría, mantendría en secreto el Kage Bunshin o su experiencia de combate pero tampoco quería decir que actuaría otra vez como un bufón y un pelele, que Sasuke se jodiera, rio mentalmente el rubio con su ofensa. Retornando el asunto, sería como se dijo a sí mismo, un simple estudiante más, estudiaría aquellas cosas que había ignorado pero no sobresaldría tanto, además de echarles un ojo a aquellos profesores que siempre le saboteaban en sus exámenes.

Suspiro una vez mientras se balanceaba lentamente en su columpio, recordaba cuanta veces estuvo en ese mismo columpio en un estado de depresión y auto compasión, ahora tomaba ese lugar como uno para meditar y planificar algunas cosas, sabia tantas cosas que podían ser útiles, él era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina uzumaki ¿No debería tener alguna clase de listados de Jutsus hechos por ello? Y eso era la punta del iceberg, sabia demasiadas cosas sobre Jutsus y técnicas de ataques que por ello estaba tan pensativo, planificando que cosas podía aprender.

Miro de reojo como a unos metros recostado en la pared se encontraba Sasuke igual de pensativo aunque lo que nunca cambia estaba rodeado de puras Fans ,en su vida pasada Naruto quizas hubiera saltado sumamente celoso pero ahora lo que sentía era pena por su amigo ,no es que sea malo el asunto ,pero ya sabía que Sasuke no era muy social además que era muy gruñón cuando le fastidia y tener que aguantarse todas esas chicas siguiéndole todos lados podría haberlo vuelto loco antes ,con una sonrisa en el rostro pensó que no tenía que sentir celos de Sasuke si el pobre bastardo estaba sufriendo de tanta atención sobre medida.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver a su amigo rubio sonreír burlón y el uchiha gruño enojado, él se vengaría ese era un hecho pero a Naruto no le importaba. El rubio miro para otro lado donde su amiga Sakura se encontraba viendo algunas flores pero él sabía que su amiga pelirrosa estaba igual que pensativo que ellos dos, ella también pensaba en sus habilidades y quizas las que pueda aprender.

Ciertamente Naruto podría aburrirse el repetir todo y cada uno de sus anteriores entrenamiento pero lo que le daba una emoción tan inquietante era el hecho que podría aprender más Jutsus y estilos de combates nuevos, él no era codicioso sino que le encantaba aprender y entrenar al máximo, quizas si alguien hubiera descubierto esa característica suya, quizas hubiera sido un mejor ninja en su vida pasada.

El rubio de pronto siente que alguien lo está observando, quizas se hubiera dado cuenta antes solo que su cuerpo no tenía esa capacidad ,su mente quizas pero no su cuerpo ,Miro de reojo a la dirección del otro lado del patio de la academia y ahí vio como una joven peliazul de ojos blancos la miraba casi completamente oculta.

Naruto sonrió con vergüenza, ya se acordaba de ello, recordó que Hinata le dijo durante la batalla contra Pein que lo amaba y que siempre lo veía, algo que muchos dirían que es acoso pero para el que siempre deseo que alguien lo amara o que lo cuidara era un acto muy hermoso y tierno pero…aunque no podía sentir lo mismo que Hinata no podía ir directamente a decirle u otra cosa porque ciertamente la joven Hyuuga se desmayaría u lloraría por el rechazo y el terminaría con el consejo queriéndole echar fuera de la aldea.

Un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente, recordó cuando le prometió a Neji que cuando seria Hokage, el cambiara al clan Hyuuga para bien pero ¿Podría? Bueno, nunca fue hokage así que no lo intento pero si lo pensaba con atención no creía que podría cambiar las normas de un clan, si el hokage podría cambiar las normas del clan ¿Por qué el Sandaime nunca le menciono de sus dos clanes o al menos en específico el Uzumaki? Bueno, también tenían que ver el consejo, sinceramente ya estaba pensando que jamás podría haberle cumplido la promesa a Neji.

Pero…

Él era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze por un demonio, él jamás se rendía, él jamás rompía una promesa, él le cumpliría a Neji aun cuando eso fue en su vida pasada, solo que ahora tenía que usar su enfoque en otro modo. Miro de reojo una vez más a Hinata que bajo la cabeza un poco apenada, parece que ya supo que él ya la había visto, Naruto comenzó a pensar seriamente en algo sumamente descabellado.

Y si…entrenaba a Hinata, si la hacía de por de si una Hyuuga sumamente poderosa junto a él, Sakura y Sasuke, para que cuando ella ascienda como líder del Clan Hyuuga pueda borrar toda esa distinción de la rama principal y secundaria. Podría funcionar además si tenía el apoyo del próximo Hokage podría ser posible.

Sonrió zorrunamente.

Quizas podía ser posible, quizas necesitaban grandes aliados para lo que se avecinaba en el futuro, Konoha tenía muchos corruptos y en especial en el consejo, debía de tener al menos un clan apoyando en la promoción de ser Hokage, tendría al clan Uchiha ya que obviamente esperaba que Sasuke como líder le apoyara en su momento, sino lo molestaría hasta más allá de la muerte, eso era una promesa.

Efectivamente, él se encargaría de convertirse en Hokage y cambiaría el mundo, traería paz y detendría a Akatsuki, si, toda una meta, ser el Hokage más joven de todos, quizas tanto como lo fue Gaara cuando fue Kazekage. De pronto recordó un tema sumamente importante, los Bijuus, ellos eran el principal objetivo de Akatsuki, debía de hacer algo al respecto tanto a aquellos que sufrieron sus mismas penas como los ataques que sufrirían.

Conoció a tres jinchuriki en su vida pasada, Gaara, Killer bee y Utakata aunque este último se enteró cuando fue revivido por Madara en la cuarta guerra ninja y sabia como fueron atacados por los esbirros de Madara pero ¿Y los otros? Killer bee hablo de la jinchuriki del dos colas, Yugito Nii que fue atacada por Hidan y Kakuzu.

Tenía otra meta.

Debía de salvar a los jinchurikis o a los que más podía y que se unieran juntos contra Akatsuki pero no estaba satisfecho ,debía saber más de los otros ,recordó que dos eran de Iwa ,recordaba durante su combate contra Madara y sus seis caminos de dolor a unos de los jinchurikis revividos como una chica Peliverde de Taki.

Quizas y pasaría a buscarla cuando tuviera la misión de Takigakure, pero había otro punto de consideración, el ataque a la aldea de parte de Orochimaru durante los examen Chunnin y confiaba en Sasuke y toda la cosa pero era el Sannin de la serpiente que no le daba mucha seguridad que digamos, debía de encargarse de esa serpientes y liberar a todos aquellos que estaban bajo su mando y ni hablar de Otogakure cuando…

-¡NARUTO!-Le gritaron fuertemente en el oído al rubio que cayo hacia atrás de la impresión, aturdido se levantó del suelo con Kunai en mano mirando a todas partes.

-¿Qué, cuando, donde, porque, Dattebayo? ¡¿Dónde estás Kisame? ¡Que te pateare el trasero!

-¡Dobe! ¡Cálmate! Rayos, parecía que estuviste en las nubes-Dijo con un deje de burla el pelinegro haciendo que Naruto viera que estaba únicamente con Sakura y Sasuke además que no había nadie por todo el patio, confundido miro a sus amigos buscando respuesta alguna siendo Sakura la que hablo.

-Te quedaste muy pensativo, tanto que Iruka-sensei te grito durante más de cinco minutos, así que como no prestaste atención todos entraron y te dejaron acá solo.

-¿Espera que….? ¿Qué hora es?

-Más de la tres, has estado aquí como unas dos horas, en serio Dobe, estabas muy pensativo.

-Grrr cállate Teme y sí, es cierto. Pensé muchas cosas, muchas cosas serias.

-No le des vuelta al asunto sobre todo Naruto, debemos de comenzar inmediatamente con el entrenamiento.

-Mmmm es cierto pero me perdí ¿Dónde lo haremos?

-En el barrio Uchiha-Sentencio fríamente Sasuke a sus compañeros, Naruto se mostros levemente sorprendido ya que no había escuchado a su amigo donde serian que entrenaría pero si lo pensaba con suma atención era lógico, en los barrios del clan uchiha hay suficiente terreno para que pudiera entrenar libremente además que los ANBUs no podrían espiar o al menos eso eran lo que quería.

-Bien, nadie no nos está vigilando en este modo ¡ahora!-Ordeno Sakura e inmediatamente cada uno hizo un sello de mano y una nube de humo los cubrió completamente para dejar paso a…. ¿Ellos mismo? Los tres en silencio se fueron de ahí a diferentes direcciones, mientras "Naruto" y "Sakura" iban rápido a su hogar, Sasuke caminaba con calma y así lo hizo hasta que diviso a lo cerca el barrio del clan uchiha donde entro sin problema hasta que miro de reojo y de ahí…

-¡Vaya, menos mal que funciono, por un momento temí que nos descubrieran!-Dijo una persona con ropa de civil pero estallo en una leve explosión de humo mostrando a Naruto y a su espalda salió otra pequeña explosión de humo mostrando a Sakura que dio un respiro levemente profundo.

-El chakra de mi cuerpo es un poco bajo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era tan débil? –Una mirada de parte de los dos jóvenes de nueve le dio la respuesta a la pelirrosa que para dejar el asunto hasta ahí se subió de hombro y junto a sus dos compañeros entraron al lugar de clan uchiha.

-Oigan ¿Creen que funcione?

-Lo hará por un tiempo Naruto ,usar esos clones además de uno que use un Henge para aparentar que son nosotros es un buen método ,así mientras entrenamos aquí ,nuestros clones estarán en nuestros hogares aparentando ser nosotros.

-¡si y todo gracias a mi Dattebayo! Menos mal que volví a usar mi famoso jutsu.

-Cállense de una vez, ya hemos llegado-Bramo fríamente Sasuke callando la conversación de sus dos amigos quienes se cruzaron de brazo pero acataron inmediatamente, Sasuke quito un papel en la puerta de un enorme templo y al hacerlo el papel se incendió hasta convertirse en cenizas, viendo como Naruto y Sakura lo miraban interrogante decidió hablar- Es un sello simple para poder abrir este lugar, como antes no sabía de sellos, jamás logre entrar a este lugar.

-Mmmm no creo que sea la…Whoa-Menciono ilusionado el rubio junto a la pelirrosa al mirar dentro del templo, era un lugar sumamente espacioso además que al final de la habitación había una puerta corrediza medio abierta donde se podía conectar con una parte del bosque sumamente extenso ,pero era lo que había en la sala que los dejo impresionados.

Habían una gran cantidad de objetos de entrenamientos ,muñecos de pruebas ,lianas ,maquinas un poco raras además de muchos implementos que no conocían ,Sasuke sabía que esto no era suficiente pero podía ser un buen comienzo además de notar que la parte del bosque se conectaba de ese templo era la parte del bosque Uchiha prohibido a aquellos quienes no tienen un alto grado de reputación en el clan ,ya que era el orgullo una característica en los Uchihas y aquellos poderosos que solo aumentaba el orgullo del clan eran los únicos capaces de entrar en él.

-Mph, podría funcionar por un tiempo _después iré al bosque prohibido-_Pensó el uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa, podría entrenar como nunca en ese lugar, claro que será en el futuro. Naruto entusiasmado se lanzó directamente hacia unos de los maniquíes de prueba donde le estrello fuertemente uno de sus puños pero el maniquí no se movió mucho.

-¡auch! Esta cosa esta hecho de acero ¿Me equivoco Teme?

-Tsk perdedor.

-¡Ohhh hasta aquí! ¡Te daré una paliza!

-¡Atrévete dobe!

-¡No me digas Dobe, Teme!

-¡Y a mí no me digas Teme, Usuratonkachi!

-¡oh te la ganaste, Uchiha hijo de la…!

-¡SHANNARO!-Después de ese grito fue acompañado dos golpes en la cabeza para Sasuke y Naruto que se arrodillaron quejándose por el golpe de la cabreada Sakura y es que ya se sabía que ellos dos terminarían peleando por una estupidez sin sentido.

-¡Ayyy porque todos me pegan!

-mph…eso dolió.

-¿lo ves? ¡Y ella a mí me pegaba por todo! ¡Y tú recibiendo elogios!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Imagínate un día con todas esas…!

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Parece unos niños!...bueno ahora lo somos-Indago Sakura pensativa y dio un suspiro leve para acercarse posteriormente a uno de esos maniquíes que había golpeado Naruto ,ella le dio un golpe con casi toda su fuerza sacándole un quejido de molestia-Rayos ,esto dolió ,con un puño cargado de chakra podría dejarle algunas abolladuras pero no destruirlo.

-¿En serio Sakura-chan?

-Según lo que pienso y lo que he visto creo que estos maniquíes tiene un sello especial que aumenta su composición para ser un poco más resistente que el acero.

-Mph, entrenando con esto aumentaría la fuerza.

-Pero… siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo pudo Itachi matar a todo un clan usando este método de entrenamiento?

-no creo que todo el clan haya usado estas cosas, hay un poco de polvo en todo el lugar, recuerdo que mi padre hablo que esta un templo sagrado donde solo Uchihas poderosos tenían permiso para entrenar, decían que fue hecho por el mismo Madara Uchiha.

-Oh rayos, estamos en un lugar hecho por el puto de Madara.

-Da igual, los únicos que estuvieron aquí creo que era Itachi y Shisui, dobe.

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos de entrenar y si practico con esto, en poco tiempo podría dominar nuevamente mis golpes demoledor, hasta mejorarlo.

-Oigan chicos…Debo de decirles algo-Menciono un poco nervioso Naruto aun en el suelo. Los otros dos lo miraron esperando que hablara el rubio- ¿Por qué no invitamos a Hinata a entrenar con nosotros?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-Es que yo…bueno…. ¿Cómo se lo explico?

-¿Quieres ayudar a tu noviecita cierto?-Pregunto con burla Sasuke, Naruto solo gruño levemente mientras Sakura rio por la pregunta del siempre serio y frio Sasuke.

-¡Oye! ¡Ella no es mi novia! Bueno pues…. ¡Ese no es el punto!

-Creo que sí, Esa chica está loca por ti…bueno, creo que está loca ¿Quién estaría con un perdedor?

-¡maldito Uchiha! ¡Me vengare!

-Lo de la venganza es lo mío. Habla ¿Por qué quieres incluir a la chica Hyuuga?

-He estado recordando algunas cosas, yo hice una promesa con Neji sobre su clan.

-¿Hablas de cambiar al clan Hyuuga?

-Si Sakura-chan pero…pensé que era imposible, aun como Hokage pero…si ella será la próxima líder del clan ¿Podría ella cambiar ese aspecto del clan Hyuga?

-Es posible, el líder del clan puede cambiar las leyes, claro si el consejo del clan está de acuerdo, si no lo tiene, no se acepta. Como en el clan Uchiha, cuando sucede ese hecho, el líder debe de tener un combate limpio con todos los del consejo y así conseguir la aprobación automática de su petición.

-Pero si lo pensamos con atención, sería imposible, Hinata es una ninja extraordinaria pero…no de su clan, ella necesitaba experiencia, practica y lo más importante, Carácter. Los del clan Hyuuga jamás la habría aceptado en nuestra vida pasada y si se terminar enfrentando contra esos Hyugas, perdería miserablemente.

-¿lo ven? Yo no pienso dejar atrás esa promesa ¡Yo siempre cumplo! Por ello deseo que ella entrene con nosotros, que madure correctamente y cuando yo me vuelta Hokage ¡juntos cambiaremos el destino del clan Hyuuga!

-Pienso que es lo mejor, además con Hinata como líder del clan y espía entre el consejo, podríamos mantener un ojo en Danzou y los otros concejales ¿Tu qué piensas Sasuke?

- ¿Con que aun deseas ser Hokage?-La pregunta descoloco levemente a los otros dos pero Naruto asintió seriamente, Sasuke sonrió con orgullo y se plantó frente al rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Y que harías si yo fuera Hokage?

-¿Qué?

-Te propondré esto Naruto, Aceptare a la Hyuuga, la ayudaremos ya que al final Sakura tiene un buen punto pero…Tu y yo tenemos una rivalidad que mantener-Sasuke lo dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa llena de burla. Naruto quedo sorprendido pero sonrió zorrunamente aun mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿con que deseas que sigamos siendo rivales Teme?

-Ya me oíste Dobe, Tú y yo podemos ser los mejores amigos y toda la cosa, pero eres mi rival y así siempre será. Es tiempo que consiga una meta mucho mejor que solo matar a esos viejos del consejo ¡Seré el primer Hokage Uchiha, Naruto!

-¡Ja, Esas palabras son simplemente eso! ¡Palabras Dattebayo! ¡Yo seré el primer Hokage Jinchuriki espero que lo aceptes, Sasuke!

-¡Eso lo veremos Dobe!

-¡Así me gusta, un verdadero Reto, Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-Grito a más no poder Sakura haciendo que los otros se detuvieran y es que estaban a punto de lanzarse a patadas, al viejo estilo de estos dos que tenían una extraña amistad/rivalidad. Sakura se sobo la frente en un gesto cansando.

-Aun cuando tenemos peores problemas, ustedes lo único que le importar es combatir entre sí, solo espero que con Hinata pueda tener una conversación normal entre Chicas.

-Mph, como sea, Espero que te esfuerces dobe porque yo te derrotare.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Ya verás Teme!

-Ustedes nunca cambian, en fin, es hora que comencemos-Sentencio seriamente Sakura a sus dos compañeros que asintieron lentamente. La pelirrosa saco de un estante varias espadas que aunque no habían sido usada durante años tenían aun su filo, el rubio hizo un sello de mano haciendo aparecer unos diez clones y finalmente el pelinegro se acercó a la puerta del templo y la cerro con lentitud y al hacerlo dio comienzo al Re-entrenamiento y el inicio del comienzo de la revolución del mundo ninja.


End file.
